


A Good Show

by INMH



Series: trope-bingo Fanfiction Fills 2018 (2nd Half) [17]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (I mean technically the other android is a canon character I just gave him a name and a bigger role), Crime, Drama, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Romance, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: An AU of the scene where the garbage-android offers Kara help. This time, it comes with a price.





	A Good Show

**Author's Note:**

> …Look, there were a lot of sex-prompts on my trope-bingo card.
> 
> I'm a pretty ardent Kara/Luther shipper, but this scenario got caught in my head and I've never been above crack-ships.

It was cold.  
  
It was raining in November in Detroit, and even Kara was starting to feel the chill. But Alice was feeling it far worse than she was, and that was the bigger concern for the time being.  
  
That was the only reason why she was even considering this.  
  
“Are you serious?”  
  
The garbage-android looked at her with the glassy-eyed, benign expression of an android that had little to no free will or sentience. That on its own was a red flag: Most androids at least _appeared_ to be alert when they were doing their jobs.  
  
“I am entirely serious,” He responded, tone flat. “There is a house over there where we can do it.”  
  
“Is…” Kara squinted at him. “…Is someone compelling you to do this?”  
  
The android’s LED went straight to red, lingered for a beat, and then cycled back to blue. “Of course not. I am behaving entirely of my own free will.” He said in that same flat, toneless voice, and Kara didn’t believe it for second. For anyone, especially an android, to lay claim to their free will in such a dull tone suggested coercion and Kara already had her doubts.  
  
She looked to Alice, still sitting on the bus bench safely out of earshot. She didn’t need to hear any of this. “Why would I do this?” She asked, trying not to sound offended or unduly angry; she wasn’t completely sure she was rejecting the offer just yet, and didn’t want to scare them off by thinking she would make a scene. This wasn’t a good option, but it _was_ an option, and she and Alice were unfortunately pretty low on those at the moment.  
  
“Because my owner will authorize me to bring you to the address of one who can help you,” The android responded calmly. “One who can help you both find the freedom you seek.” His gaze flicked rather obviously towards Alice.  
  
Kara was being manipulated, and she knew it. “And how do I know that I can trust your owner?”  
  
The android shrugged. “Do you have a viable alternative course of action?”  
  
No, she didn’t.  
  
This was life-or-death. They needed to find a place to stay, or Alice could get sick. And if Alice got sick, Kara would have to bring her to a hospital- and if she brought her to a hospital, they would contact Todd. Kara would be apprehended and destroyed, and Alice would be sent back to a home with an abusive father who could very possibly kill her, intentionally or otherwise. She found that she could do it, that she was willing to do it - but how could Kara engage in anything with an android that didn’t, who was only following the orders of a master?  
  
“How long will this take?”  
  
The android paused. “Somewhere between ten and twenty minutes. You can stay the night in this location, and in the morning we will return and deliver you to the one who can help you."  
  
Oh… Kara did not like it.  
  
But for Alice, she’d do it.  
  
“Fine.” She took a breath, only somewhat necessary to keep her functioning. “Lead the way.” Kara stepped over to the bench and took Alice by the hand. “We’re going to go with them to a safe place for the night,” She explained, wires humming with nervousness as they followed the android- and his companion, apparently. “In the morning they’re going to come back and take us somewhere else.”  
  
“Do you trust them?” Alice asked, eyes solemn and uneasy. She shouldn’t be so wise at her age; children were supposed to be gleefully naïve.  
  
“I do,” Kara said. It wasn’t a complete lie: The android himself seemed trustworthy. It was his _owner_ she was concerned about, the mysterious figure who evidently commanded their androids to make such offers to desperate deviants. “Don’t worry. It’ll be fine.”  
  
As it happened, he hadn’t been exaggerating: The house- and this place could loosely be described as one- was right around the corner from where they’d parked their garbage truck. It was a broken-down squat with battered ‘ **CONDEMNED** ’ signs lying crushed in the mud of the yard. The second android walked up to the door and knocked, while the first stood back with Kara and Alice.  
  
Kara shifted uncomfortably, still mindful of Alice’s violent shivering. “What’s your name?” She asked the android.  
  
“Theo.”  
  
She nodded to the other. “And his?”  
  
“Dmitri.”  
  
Just then, the door creaked open and Kara saw a yellow light gleaming from the darkness beyond. The android inside eventually poked his head out enough for Kara to get a good look at him, and she nearly gasped out loud when she did: He had a horrendous scar on the left side of his face, a violent and ugly thing that must have been exceptionally painful to receive, even for an android.  
  
“You’re back!” The scarred android celebrated, stepping out of the doorway completely when he saw Dmitri and nearly hopping up and down with excitement. “Good to see you, good to see you- and visitors?” His smile faltered when he saw Kara and Alice, LED flashing yellow.  
  
“Yes, Ralph,” Theo said. “We would like it if they could stay until morning.”  
  
Ralph’s eyes darted between Kara and Alice, and he twitched once or twice. Kara was unsettled: She could sense an element of instability in this android, and the idea of staying until dawn with Alice was not a pleasing one. But then, none of this was a pleasing prospect- she was doing it because she had to, and it was better than them staying outside all night only to leave in the morning with no real direction to go in afterwards.  
  
Theo or Dmitri might have spoken to Ralph silently, via private connection, because eventually he relaxed just a little and nodded. “Yes, yes, alright,” Ralph said, stepping aside to let them pass. “Of course.”  
  
The inside of the house didn’t look much better than the outside: Dilapidated and soggy, with parts of the floors and walls rotted. Trash and random personal items, likely belonging to squatters or whomever used to own the house, laid strewn across the floor and shoved haphazardly under the staircase. Kara kept her hands on Alice’s shoulders, leading her to a table set near a fireplace. “I’m going to start a fire,” She said to the three male androids, “If that’s alright.”  
  
Ralph nodded, still seeming a bit twitchy. “Yes, yes, by all means, Ralph doesn’t mind at all.”  
  
There were, thankfully, matches and some dry wood, enough to get a decent fire going to keep Alice warm. Alice scooted her chair closer to the fire, and gradually her shivering started to diminish. Reluctantly, Kara knelt down beside her and put a hand on her knee. “Alice,” She said softly. “I need to go with Theo for a little while- Not out of the house!” She amended quickly when Alice’s eyes widened with alarm. “Just upstairs. We just have to… Talk… Privately for a while, okay?”  
  
Alice glanced at the WR600s. Dmitri had taken a seat at the table, Ralph was fidgeting by the window, and Theo was standing at the foot of the staircase. Though she doubted Alice trusted any of them, Kara suspected it was Ralph that was causing her the most concern. “Are you sure?”  
  
Kara struggled to appear confident as she nodded and smiled. “Yeah. I’ll be fine, and you will be too. Just stay down here and keep warm until I get back, okay?”  
  
Alice hesitated, but then eventually nodded. “Okay.”  
  
Kara turned towards Dmitri.  
  
[ _Hey._ ]  
  
She transmitted the word via private connection, and he looked up at her with the same glassy expression that Theo did.  
  
[ _If you or the other one touch her, I’ll make you wish you were dead._ ]  
  
The android blinked at Kara, and then offered a small, weary smile.  
  
[ _Too late._ ]  
  
Then he pulled a packet of cards out of his uniform and offered them to Alice over the tabletop; she hesitantly accepted.  
  
Alice was settled.  
  
Alice was… Reasonably safe.  
  
Kara shut her eyes for a moment, gathering herself. Then she turned to Theo, who was still waiting patiently for her at the foot of the stairs. He let her go ahead of him, following her up the steps. Kara spared one last look down at Alice who, incidentally, was watching her go; Kara smiled reassuringly at her before she stepped out of sight onto the second floor.  
  
“Right in here,” Theo said, gesturing to one of the rooms on their left. There was a bed in this particular room- a bed that was in better condition than she might have expected for a house in such a state. Kara thought, for a moment, that she had found a possible sleeping-place for Alice.  
  
And then she remembered what purpose this particular bed intended to serve, and she nixed the idea immediately.  
  
“There’s a lock on the door,” Theo said as he stepped further into the room, starting to undo his sanitation uniform. “You should use it. Just in case.”  
  
Kara was reluctant to lock herself in a room with a strange android, especially under these circumstances; but then she considered how utterly mortifying it would be if Alice were to come upstairs searching for her, only to find her in the middle of… What they were about to do. So she locked the door, and comforted herself with the fact that if Theo intended to double-cross her he likely would have locked the door without ever telling her it was there.  
  
She did not look at Theo started to undress, instead studying the room: Peeling wallpaper, a rough wooden floor, moldy furniture and curtains… And a little glass _something_ in one of the holes in the wall. Kara saw it, and could not un-see it because it only took a moment’s time to connect the dots and realize what that little glass something probably was:  
  
A camera.  
  
They were almost certainly being watched.  
  
For a moment, the realization was troubling. It made perfect sense that voyeurism would be the payoff for some human sending their android out to entice deviants into having sex with him. It should have been obvious from the start that this was the objective. But then… What did Kara care if this was being filmed? She was one of thousands of AX400s roaming the streets and most of them were dressed and styled identically to her. Even if this video ended up on some skeevy pornography website, no one would be able to distinguish her from the other AX400s out in the world. It was impersonal and entirely anonymous, and she could live with that.  
  
She had to, when the alternative was actual death for her and Alice both.  
  
“You are an AX400, correct?”  
  
Kara nodded, reluctantly fingering the edge of her dress and starting to pull it off. “Yes, I am.”  
  
“You should therefore be equipped to participate in sexual intercourse.”  
  
Kara nodded, still not looking directly at him; she was catching glimpses and much of what she was seeing was skin. “Yes, I am.”  
  
“Did your owner ever require this of you?”  
  
Kara shuddered as she pulled her dress over her head. “Not that I’m aware of.” She _hoped_ not. She was equipped to be a sexual partner, but Todd hadn’t given any indication that her role in the house was anything more than the basic tasks expected of any AX400 android.  
  
Of course… This actually raised question:  
  
AX400s were equipped for sexual intercourse as part of their features. But WR600s were gardeners and sanitation workers, not presumably required to perform sexual intercourse with anyone. And of the male androids Kara had seen before with their skins deactivated… She did not recall any of them having genitalia. Which led her to wonder exactly how it was she and Theo were meant to have sex.  
  
It seemed silly to be bashful, considering that they were here precisely for this, but Kara surreptitiously glanced towards Theo as she removed her boots. He was just about naked, and as she’d suspected, the area where his genitals ought to have been was as smooth as a toy doll’s. The rest of him seemed to be consistent with that of an adult human male. Kara was surprised, and a bit fascinated, that after a moment’s contemplation she realized that she found Theo to be attractive. Not in the objective sense of ‘this android has features that are conventionally attractive to humans’, but that _she_ found him physically attractive. Obviously with the recent repairs and memory-wipe Kara could not recall anything before waking up in the Cyberlife store, but this felt _new_ to her. She suspected that she had never had the chance to feel sexual attraction prior to her memory-wipe, or at least nothing this noticeable.  
  
Once he was completely naked, he sat down beside her on the bed. Kara shifted uncomfortably, naked save only for the thin white underwear typical to the AX400 model. Theo met her gaze calmly. “So you’ve never done this before.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“I see.” A beat. “You can still decline.”  
  
Kara shook her head. “No. I won’t.” _I can’t._  
  
Theo nodded. “Alright.” He leaned forward and kissed her. Kara tapped into her sexual relations programming and let it guide her response as Theo guided her to lie down on the bed.  
  
He was surprisingly gentle with her. He touched and kneaded her breasts, but made no attempt to remove her bra; his movements weren’t aggressive in the slightest, and Kara found herself more receptive to them as a result. What part of this, she wondered, was Theo’s programming or orders as set by his masters, versus he and his preferences as an individual android? It was hard to say: Kara had only recently fallen into the world of deviancy and therefore had little context for androids as individuals.  
  
“May I?” Theo had a finger hooked on the edge of her panties.  
  
Kara nodded, stress-levels rising slightly. “Alright.”  
  
He pulled them down and off, setting them aside neatly with the rest of her clothes. Kara watched, heart thumping, as Theo’s lips grazed her stomach, her thighs, then her-  
  
Kara gasped, and Theo lifted his head.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
She shook her head. “Nothing,” She said softly. “Nothing, I’m fine.”  
  
He lowered his head again, and Kara pressed a hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet. She had known that she was equipped for sexual intercourse, and she had likewise known that sexual intercourse was pleasurable: But she hadn’t known that it felt so good, especially for an android. Androids were built to provide humans with pleasure, and it was surprising to discover that they had been built to experience pleasure for themselves as well.  
  
It was apparent that Theo had done this before: His tongue seemed to be prodding at the most sensitive parts of her, and he was doing it smoothly and confidently for an android that shouldn’t have had such protocols. Kara dug her fingers into the musty sheets and tried to hold still, body straining under Theo’s attention. One of his hands was braced on her thigh, and the other was rubbing idly up and down her stomach and chest, providing enough stimulation to keep her on the right side of overwhelmed.  
  
She felt warm.  
  
And tight.  
  
And _alive._  
  
Kara’s HUD exploded with static and flickering, and she smothered her cry behind her hand.  
  
It was _amazing._  
  
No wonder humans were so preoccupied with sex.  
  
As Kara gathered herself, Theo sat up on the bed. She watched, curious, as he seemed to- there was a _compartment_ in his pubic-area, and his genitals were inside. With the opening of the compartment pushed aside (it disappeared into his body as though it had never been there at all) Theo appeared indistinguishable from a human man- save for the LED on his temple. He began to touch himself in a perfunctory sort of way, with the movements of someone who’d done this before.  
  
Kara watched for a moment, and then sat up.  
  
When she set a hand on Theo’s thigh, his hands stopped and he turned to look at her. “I can…” Kara hesitated; she had the _knowledge_ , but she did not have the true experience or the familiarity with it to ask so easily. “I… I can. If you want.”  
  
Theo’s LED spun yellow for a few seconds before switching back to blue. “You can,” he agreed quietly, “If you want to.”  
  
Kara found that she did. Theo had exceeded her expectations so far: He had not attempted to harm her, and he had been kind in his attentions to her so far. What he’d done to her had felt very good, not uncomfortable or painful in the slightest. Besides, even if she had never actually done this particular thing before, Kara’s database had instructions on what to do and not do.  
  
They switched positions, with Theo laying back and Kara leaning over him. Kara knew this particular act would be considerably different with a human male than an android: Androids did not have ejaculate, nor did they sweat, which made the smell and taste of this endeavor considerably less offensive than it might have been otherwise. When she took Theo into her mouth, it tasted… Well, no different than it would have if she’d swiped her tongue across her lip, or any other swath of skin on her body. The only difference was temperature: Theo was warmer here than the rest of his body.  
  
Kara moved her mouth and tongue the way her programming said was pleasurable for men. With her hands braced on his thighs, Kara could feel Theo trembling slightly as she worked her mouth on him. Apart from the slight discomfort and awkwardness of having to keep her jaw open a certain amount, this really wasn’t too bad at all: Kara lacked a gag-reflex and had very little saliva, which made it somewhat easier on her than it would be on a human.  
  
Above her, Kara heard Theo utter a few small noises, little groans and grunts that coincided with unobtrusive jerks of his hips. She liked these sounds- they did something pleasant to her, stimulated her in a lesser way than Theo had when his mouth had been on her. He did not make any sudden or large movements, nothing that might have hurt or surprised her. He made a louder sound than the others, a more obvious groan as his body tightened- Kara kept going until he tapped her shoulder suddenly, pushed at her. “Stop, stop.”  
  
Kara pulled off. “Did I do something wrong?”  
  
“No,” Theo said, sitting up. His LED was going from yellow to blue, and there was still a slight tremor present in his limbs. “You did- well. I do not ejaculate as human males do, but my genitalia become hypersensitive for a time after orgasm.”  
  
“Oh. Sorry.”  
  
“It’s fine.”  
  
They sat beside one another for a time, Theo breathing steadily and unmoving. Kara sat as she had before, hands folded on her lap and uncertain as to how to proceed. It seemed appropriate to let Theo take the lead as he had clearly had more of these encounters than she had and, being the one following orders, knew how the night’s events were to proceed. Kara was curiously at ease: Though she did not like that they were likely being actively observed or filmed, this encounter could have gone so much more poorly than it was going now.  
  
Theo’s hand slid over her shoulder. Kara let him guide her to the bed.  
  
When he entered her it was with the same caution and care he’d had with everything else they’d done so far. Kara wondered again if perhaps this was the person beneath the programming that was displaying some concern for her comfort and well-being, or if maybe he was simply doing what was expected of him (and what was expected of him was to show Kara a good time). Whatever the case, she found herself relieved that things were working out as they had and that she would, in addition to this curiously pleasant evening, would be able to go to a safe place with Alice tomorrow.  
  
[ _Is this alright?_ ]  
  
Theo asked as he thrust into her, hand working between them.  
  
Kara nodded, somewhat confused as to why he’d spoken over private-connection rather than out-loud.  
  
[ _Yes. This is fine._ ]  
  
She relaxed into it, hands sliding over his back and coming to loosely grip his shoulders. Kara vaguely felt artificial muscles flexing beneath his plating, felt the thump of his heart whenever their chests bumped. The stretch of him inside her was strange but good, and with his fingers brushing against her at the same time it evoked the same sort of feeling she’d had before, _stronger_ even with the increased friction, and Kara’s head tipped back against the dusty pillow. Her hands were occupied this time, and she couldn’t cover her mouth the way she was before; Kara let out a soft cry, and then pressed her face into Theo’s shoulder to muffle the louder one that came when she orgasmed, fingers digging into his back.  
  
Theo grunted once, then again, and then gave a particularly rough thrust before shuddering hard. After a moment, he pulled out and laid down beside Kara, an arm resting across her stomach.  
  
And just like that, it was over.  
  
They lay silently together for a while. Kara had never been this close to anyone before, not in this way- at least, not that she could remember. It was… Not unpleasant to have his weight resting against her, his breath blowing against her shoulder. Kara ran her fingers down his shoulder, over his bicep, and felt Theo shiver lightly under her touch. She liked him, and she felt a little bad that they would part tomorrow and would likely never see each other again; she felt bad that she was leaving him to be with his owner, who asked him to have sex with strange androids.  
  
[ _You could come with us_.]  
  
Theo’s head jerked up slightly, eyes wide. His LED flickered red, and then quickly cycled back to blue.  
  
[ _I cannot._ ]  
  
[ _You’re sure?_ ]  
  
A long pause.  
  
[ _Yes._ ]  
  
His expression was inscrutable.  
  
Kara sighed.  
  
[ _Alright._ ]  
  
She leaned forward a little and kissed the tip of his nose, because why not?  
  
Theo shut his eyes, and settled his head against her shoulder.  
   
[---]  
  
Zlatko slapped his hand down on the desk.  
  
“Ah, this is a good one, Luther! Not often you get an AX400. She’s a pretty little thing, and she’ll bring in a lot of views. Especially the bit where she _returned the favor_ , you know what I mean? She was really into it. People like that.” Androids were good for so many things- this little creature had been good for a video, and she would be good for whatever he repurposed her for. Maybe Malcolm would be interested in buying her off him: He had a decent collection of androids in his covert little mirror of the Eden Club, but he did _not_ have an AX400.   
  
Or maybe he’d keep her for himself.  
  
Get a repeat performance at some point.  
  
“Of course, sir,” Luther remarked in his typical flat affect, not unlike Theo’s.  
  
Zlatko waved him off. “Go, uh, go check on the equipment in the lab, make sure it’s running well. Gotta have it ready when Mommy Dearest and her little duckling show up tomorrow. Everything’s gotta go real smooth-like.”  
  
“Yes, Zlatko.”  
  
Luther left the room, floor shaking slightly under his heavy-step, and Zlatko settled in for another viewing of the video. He admired the sincerity in the AX400’s eyes, the natural way she’d interacted with Theo. She was a special one, yes she was, and she was either gonna fetch a good price- or she’d be an invaluable addition to the house, like Luther had been.  
  
Boy, was he looking forward to tomorrow.  
   
-End

**Author's Note:**

> I made it all sweet, and then I had to add fucking Zlatko, didn't I?


End file.
